


Not Alone

by ShadowDarkFlower



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarkFlower/pseuds/ShadowDarkFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2015 #IFDrabble challenge<br/>D'artagnan grieving over his father's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

D'artagnan stumbled into his room at the garrison, rain dripping off him forming a puddle on the floor underneath him. He didn't care though. All he cared about was climbing into bed and sleeping the storm away along with the wine he'd been drinking earlier. Today was the anniversary of his father's death, he didn't care what anyone thought about him getting drunk.

When he finally made it to the bed, he realized he wasn't as alone in the room as he'd thought. He turned when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Athos' hand.

"You're not alone brother."


End file.
